List of Jon's dates/Comics Dates
This page is for Jon Arbuckle's dates in the comic strip. Liz Wilson :Main Article: Liz Wilson Dr. Elizabeth "Liz" Wilson is Jon's girlfriend. In the comic, Jon had attempted to ask her out on a date many times over the years, but rarely succeeded. She sometimes agreed to date him, but those outings usually became disastrous (often thanks to Garfield either tagging along for the ride, or doing something to Jon before the date starts that effects and ruins the rest of the date). However, in a series of strips from the Summer of 2006, Liz finally admitted that she had feelings for Jon. Becky Becky was a girl Jon called for a date, but she hung up before Jon could even ask her out. Bertha :Main Article: Bertha Bertha was an obese woman Jon dated in March of 1987. She originally called Jon as a wrong number, so Jon asked for a date. She seems to like Garfield and suggested to Jon to put some meat on his bones. She likes her steak rare and says, "Just run the steer by the table and I'll grab off a hunk!" She makes other appearance like at parties Jon goes to or a regular place like a laundromat. An other time she reappeared was in January 12 2003, where she met Jon and Garfield on a supermarket, but she had lost 200 pounds. Unlike most women who Jon tried to call by phone, Bertha very much enjoyed going on a date with Jon. Beth Beth was a woman Jon called for a date. But she said to leave her along or Jon's legs will be broken. There was a Beth in a comic strip on December 29, 2005, but it is unknown if they're the same woman. Bobbi Bobbi was a woman Jon was supposed to call for a date, but instead by accident, he had called his mother. Brenda Brenda was a one time date of Jon's. She thought Garfield was a pig. She was Jon's first date shown in the comic strip. Carolyn Carolyn was a woman Jon tried to ask out on a date. When he asked her to go to the movies together, she claimed that she had to stay home and pluck her eyebrows. Cindy Cindy was a woman who went on a blind date with Jon in the strips from November 20, 1991 to November 23, 1991. Before the date, Jon called her to ask if there was anything she would like know about him. She was very specific on what she wanted to know, even Jon's dental records. Once she got to Jon's house, Jon started to gross her out by mentioning a fact that there are crawly things in her eyebrows. Then when they were having dinner, he tried describing her in a romantic way - until he mentioned her nose. Then she threw her dinner in his face and left. Denise Denise was a woman Jon called to ask out on New Year's Eve. But, like many other women, she rejected him. (There was another Denise whom Jon asked to New Year's on December 27, 2003, but it's unconfirmed if it's the same woman). Edith Edith was a woman who went on a blind date with Jon. She carried a skull. When Garfield heard this, he advised to Jon to stay in well-lit areas. Ellen :Main Article: Ellen Ellen was a local girl what Jon often tried to go out with. Until Liz became Jon's girlfriend, many strips that featured Ellen focused on Jon phoning her to try and ask her out on a date. She would usually ask Jon to do something very stupid first---which he sometimes actually did---before refusing. In July of 2006, Ellen somehow got amnesia and didn't remember who Jon was, and agreed to go on a date with him. They go to a fancy restaurant, where she finally appears in the strip, she is revealed as having blonde hair. Euphemia Euphemia was a one time blind date of Jon's. They went to a restaurant (Garfield tagged along). But when she said her name, Jon was about to laugh, telling her he has a leg cramp. But then he laughed hard. Feeling insulted, Euphemia left, not even making it past the breadsticks. Felicia Felicia was a one time date of Jon's. Their date did not last long after Jon found out that Felicia was allergic to cats, and was given a choice between her and Garfield. Even before then, she seemed unimpressed with the way Jon handled their meal. Florence Florence was a woman Jon called and asked for a date. She told him that he was no fun, so Jon tried to change her mind by reading from "1001 elephant jokes." Heidi Heidi was a woman whom Jon called for a date, but she just said she hates him with every fiber of her being. Ingrid Ingrid was a woman who Jon called asking for a date. He kept asking when she is available until she gets annoyed. Then he says he gets the picture and hangs up. Jane Jane was a girl whom Jon had called to ask on a date. He told her she had won an evening out with him. She told him she would rather have a dishwasher. Jo-Ann Jo-Ann was a woman who Jon called to ask for a date on New Years Eve. She wasn't home, so he tried to leave a message on her answering machine. However, the line went dead and Jon says that her answering machine had hung up on him. Julie Julie was a woman Jon asked for a movie date. She claimed that she was going to visit her brother in Tokyo. Jon believed the claim, while Garfield noted that it was an excuse for Julie to avoid him. Kimmy Kimmy is a girl Jon dated in 1990. Jon met her in the Leonardo da Vinci academy of pottery and asked her out. During their date, spanning several strips, Kimmy became loud and obnoxious by yelling and acting immaturely making Jon uncomfortable and embarrassed. Eventually Kimmy announced she was raised by wolves. The date ends with Kimmy on top of Jon's car, howling at the moon. On May 30th of 2004 (a Sunday strip), Jon calls Kimmy to try and ask her out because, at the time, he hadn't had a date in months. Lisa Lisa was a woman whom Jon called for a date for New Years. But when he asked her, she screamed and there was a thud. She seemed to be faking her own death, to which Jon points out she did that the year before. Lori Lori was a woman who came to Jon's house for dinner. But due to Garfield and Odie's shenanigans with her steak, she got creeped out and left. Garfield called her a pet hater. Mary Mary was a woman whom Jon asked for a date. She told him she only dates athletic types, so which Jon replies that he's wearing bowling shoes. This makes her hang up. Orpha Orpha was a woman who went on a date with Jon. However, he found out that she was a lot older than him; in fact, she was old enough for her teeth to fall out. Suzanne Suzanne was a woman who went on a date with Jon. Sometime after the date, Jon called her and asked her for a lock of her hair to remember her by. Suzanne told him she would shave her head if Jon stopped calling her. Suzy Suzy was a one-time blind date of Jon's. When Jon called her asking her what she wants for dinner, she reveals she has a craving for raw meat. Tami Tami was a professional cheerleader Jon met at a pizza parlor. She couldn't stop thinking about him and was about to give him her phone number, but Garfield destroyed the answering machine Tami had been speaking on because Jon had had a pizza without Garfield. A character named Tami appeared on February 10, 1998 but she was not confirmed to be the same Tami. Valette Valette was a woman whom Jon called and asked for a date. She told him she'll meet him when something freezes over, though it isn't revealed what. Velma Velma was a woman whom Jon called for a date. He started to tell her that he's a down-to-earth, traditional, and old-fashioned guy. Then he asked her if she wanted to go to the Henry County Chicken Pluck, to which Garfield says that he'll go. Wendy Wendy was a woman Jon called for a date. But she said she doesn't like weasels. Category:Lists Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Comic Strip Category:Jon's Dates